


seeing ghosts

by blackfilm



Category: True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Murder, Dark Rust, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Serial Killers, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: Написано по чужой заявке "Fic where Rustisa serial killer -- with or without Marty as a partner", но сдается мне, что автор заявки не будет рад такому исполнению.





	seeing ghosts

В Лафейетт он приезжает новым человеком. Может быть, не совсем новым, но заново собранным из, казалось бы, отработавших свое частей, и в чем-то обновленный, улучшенный — если ты не изменишься к лучшему в психиатрическом госпитале, вряд ли тебя выпустят наружу. 

Раст пробует свою новую личность как человек, осторожно двигающий ногой, сгибающий и разгибающий ее после операции на суставе. Пока что он ощущает легкий натяг, неприятное напряжение в затылке, но он уверен, что скоро она будет так же привычна, как вторая кожа.

Он смотрит в отражение зеркала, и бритва замирает в его руке. Что-то в выражении его глаз ему не нравится. Если смотреть в них слишком долго, можно понять, что это глаза мертвого человека.

Он споласкивает лицо и приглаживает влажные волосы расческой. Первое впечатление — самое важное; во всяком случае, так говорят. И он постарается выглядеть безукоризненно.

***

— На его месте, — говорит Раст медленно и лениво, южный акцент перекатывает слоги как тяжелые камни у него во рту и растягивает гласные, — я бы подождал до вечера в тех кустах, на холме, и следил за домом. Я бы уже знал распорядок их дня и догадывался, когда родителей не будет дома. Она возвращалась... во сколько, в пять? И тогда, в последних лучах заходящего солнца, я бы спустился с холма и обошел дом, чтобы убедиться, что на подъездной дорожке пусто. Затем... я бы заглянул в окно ее спальни. Просто не смог бы удержаться, наверное.

— Что? — он замечает шокированный взгляд Марти. — Я сказал «на его месте», я ничего такого не имел в виду.

— Я, блядь, надеюсь, — Марти все еще разглядывает его с возмущением. Раст потягивается в автомобильном кресле и пожимает плечами. Алкоголь делает его движения такими же тягучими, как речь: кажется, он просто перетекает из одного положения в другое, без усилий.

Марти с хрустом сжимает в кулаке пивную банку.

— Только не пытайся провернуть эту шутку с другими ребятами. У них такого офигительного чувства юмора, как у меня, нет.

Он упрямо выставляет подбородок вперед. Свет фонаря над ними подчеркивает суровую линию его челюсти.

— Они могут подправить твое лицо об дверцу шкафчика за подобные шутки.

«Ты никому не нравишься», — не говорит вслух Марти, но Раст и так знает. Он не нравится людям, — на уровне чутья, на уровне их примитивного, рептильного мозга. Так природа заботится о своих созданиях: снабдив их шестым чувством для отделения агнцев от козлищ, чувством, которым они все равно не пользуются, потому что редко когда доверяют себе.

***

Иногда он думает, не рассказать ли все Марти. Единственный человек, которому ему почему-то захотелось рассказать. Конечно, он выбрал бы для признания особое место. Достаточно уединенное на тот случай, если что-то пойдет не так.

Он представляет себе спину Марти, и как тот поворачивается к нему, и на лице у него неизменно смесь неверия, отвращения, страха. Сколько он ни пытался, он не может заставить Марти испытывать что-то иное, стереть это ненавистное выражение с его лица. Он закрывает глаза и хмыкает, раздраженный чужим молчаливым осуждением. 

Странное желание. Не одиночество ли является ему причиной?

Иногда он начинает снова перебирать в памяти детали прошлого, гадая, не упустил ли он что-то, не оставил ли следов, которые могут его выдать. Он никогда ничего не находит, но это не мешает ему перебирать шкатулку памяти снова и снова. 

Он думает о первой девочке, — самые первые действительно особенные, — о той, которая села в его автомобиль безо всякого страха. Они доверяют полицейским машинам и блестящим жетонам, уверенному тону и отеческой заботе. «Не слишком ли поздно для прогулок, юная леди? Родители наверняка уже беспокоятся, где ты» 

Он думал, что они будут посещать его в качестве видений — бледные, тонкие, рыжие и смуглые, светловолосые, с загорелыми коленками и лодыжками, украшенными браслетиком с подвесками, — но это случается редко. Он почти что жалеет об этом.

Никогда не трогал их в сексуальном плане, конечно. Смысл был не в этом, не в его случае. Все, чего он хотел — это заглянуть им в лица, поймать тот последний, вечно ускользающий момент, когда боль превращается во что-то иное. Облегчение. Радость. Приветствие смерти.

В ящике, который он привез с собой в новую жизнь, на дне выемки с двух сторон. Если знать, где они, можно снять крышку и найти самые странные вещи: заколку для волос с медвежатами, серебряный браслет с крошечными рыбками, синюю кепку с большой буквой Т, выцветшую от времени.

***

— Знаешь, что я хотел бы сделать, когда мы поймаем этого ублюдка?

— Да, — отвечает Раст коротко. И больше он ничего не говорит.

***

Все они разные, все неповторимые, и в каждой из них он видит свою дочь. Они его _маленькие ангелы_ , его секретная любовь среди пепла, на отравленной земле, в мире, жестоком к хрупким вещам.

Ангел робко взмахивает ему рукой с обочины грязной дороги, и он провожает ее взглядом. Раст не уверен, что Марти тоже ее видел — есть дети-призраки, дети, невидимые для всех.

***

— Конечно, тебе следует бояться, — говорит он несчастной шлюхе, и он абсолютно серьезен. — Я полицейский. Я могу сотворить с людьми ужасные вещи и остаться безнаказанным.

И она _понимает_ , она все понимает верно, он видит это по ее расширившимся зрачкам.

Он не видит зрачков Марти, вставшего возле двери, но воздух в номере мотеля словно электризуется, и короткие волоски у него на затылке встают дыбом.

***

— По-своему это даже красиво.

Раст рассматривает фотографию. Длинные рыжие волосы, рассыпавшиеся по плечам, целомудренно скрывают наготу убитой девушки.

— Волосы, должно быть, были ее особой гордостью. О золото прядей волос твоих, о Маргарита. О пепел волос твоих, о Суламифь.

Марти хмурится: 

— Но мы так и не знаем, как связать последнюю школьницу с Дорой Лэнг и всей этой бордельной историей. Как будто она и вовсе не имеет отношения к основной линии расследования. Как будто... подсунута туда.

Марти барабанит пальцами по рулю. Он словно колеблется.

— Я тут подумал... Странно звучит, конечно... Но если допустить, что кто-то хотел бы — кто-то вознамерился бы — скажем, спрятать одно преступление внутри другого, среди массовых исчезновений... один больше, одним меньше...

Раст внимательно слушает.

— ...Скрыть, как небольшую коробку внутри большой. Если бы у кого-то была такая цель, то...

— Лучшего места было бы не найти, — говорит Раст. Говорит спокойно.

Он избегает смотреть на Марти. Собирает фотографии обратно в папку, и каждая из них — еще одна купленная секунда, еще один момент принятия неизбежности. Он и не осознавал, что они будут так нужны ему.

— Не хочешь размять ноги? — предлагает он. — Я давно хотел сказать тебе кое-что важное.


End file.
